Wither or Not, Here I Come!
by ANormalAuthor
Summary: Spawned in the Wither and running for her life. What will happen when she meets two men and a...kid?
1. The Wither

I ran. My shoes were torn apart. I ran. My legs had been sliced by thorns and twigs. I ran. My arms, one I couldn't feel, ached. I ran. My face covered in tears and blood. I ran. It was chasing me. I couldn't run fast enough. I couldn't lose it. It was on my trail as if it were seeking out my soul. It may have very well been. I tripped over a fallen log into a mixture on mud and sand. It stung my arms and legs. I grabbed onto a branch with my one good arm to pull myself up. The branch snapped and I plunged towards the ground. I heard it behind me. I had to keep going. Crawling onto stable land I finally stood up shakily and sprinted forward. I had torn off the bottom of my tank top to keep my bad arm fastened to me. The cloth was coming loose but I didn't have time to fix it. My arm fell from the make shift sling. In an effort to put it back I slipped on a pile of leaves and was sent hurling down a steep hill. I couldn't see the bottom. I was ready for death. I would be set free from this chase. That's when my numb arm got caught between two tree trunks. I screamed as i could feel my shoulder pop back into place. I lifted my self up now that I could feel my arm again. I bit my lip to the point of bleeding to try and muffle my screams of agony. I was now perched on the slanted trunks. Tears stung my eyes and my face as gravity took a hold of them. This was all my fault if I didn't... if I hadn't been so damn curious this never would have happened. All the villagers would still be alive. I wouldn't be running. I wouldn't be where I am now. I opened my eyes unaware I had closed them to see the monster in front of me. I yelled, ggiving up on any idea of escape, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" It's three heads starred at me. Six dead eyes peering into my soul. I heard a sickening pop and crackle as one of the heads unhinged it's jaw. Another, smaller he a appeared in it's mouth. Then it was launched at me. I dodged it only ti be sent rolling down the hill side again. I stopped suddenly as a ran into something. That "something" turned out to be a "someone". I prepared to yell for them to run but when I opened my mouth the only thing that came out was the sound of me coughing and a mess of blood. I saw one raise his sword and then...everything was black.


	2. Meet Everyone

p dir="ltr" style="color:  
rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I felt warm. Was I under a blanket? No I didn't feel any fabric. I realised that it was the sun. I hadn't felt this good in a while. I rolled over only to be met by a sharp pain jolting up my arm. I screeched in pain and opened my eyes. I looked around. I was in a tent. Someone ran in and yelled, "Hurry she's awake!". A young girl rushed to my side and rolled me back over to where I wasn't on top of my arm. I was breathing in short gasps to try to keep myself from letting out another scream. "It's ok. You're ok now." She soothed. Two men entered the tent and stood by the girl. One snapped his fingers in my face and waved his hand. I groaned in response./p 


	3. The Twins

p dir="ltr" style="color:  
#222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I regained my composure, swallowed the pain, and walked outside of the tent. There was a small fire in the middle of a circle of three tents. Nathan was feeding the fire small twigs and branches. I shuttered at the thought of fire. I remembered my city engulfed in flames. The villagers running and tripping over the charred bodies.  
Every time one fell they, too, were taken by the fire. I remembered the flames licking at the side of my house, as if it were teasing it.  
Then after escaping and catching one last glimpse of what was my home I saw the fire completely consume it./p 


	4. Monster

I woke up, unaware that I had fallen asleep. I looked to my side and saw that my sister was gone. I bolted up only to hit my head against Tori's. "Owww. Why did you do that?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"S-sorry. I was just going to look for Taylor..." I answered, also rubbing my forehead. I stood up, a bit dizzy, and stumbled out of the tent. I was greeted by laughter. Nathan, Jason, and Taylor were sitting around the fire pit laughing at something. I walked over to them and smiled. "What're you talking about?" I looked each of them in the eye for at least a second, telling them that the question was directed at all of them.

Nathan spoke up, "Candy,"_ When had she told them her nickname?_ "was telling us about how when you were little you would ask the villagers to keep the street lamp on outside of your house." I flushed red. Jason and Nathan both began laughing again. I had a good reason for that! I knew what would happen if I didn't keep the light on. The monsters would get me. The frowning ones or the ones that came back from the dead, decayed sometimes so much so that they had no skin left. They were walking bones. The giant spiders, all eight red eyes seemingly hypnotizing you into a stand still. Then there were the ones from another world. The ones with glowing purple eyes. As tall as nine feet. Their skin as pitch black as the midnight sky. They were far away one second, but the moment you blinked they were in front of you, mouths agape and a horrifying noise sounding from them. Screeching and yelping and crying and screaming! I couldn't stand to look at them. If you looked at them you were finished. As soon as you were there you were gone. They would take you to their world and do...who knows what.

I heard someone call my name. I shook my head and looked up at Candy. She was snapping in my face with a worried look spread across hers. I felt dizzy again and heard a growl. The sound had come from my stomach. My face once again turned to a shade of crimson as I looked away from the snickering trio. A loaf of bread was brought to my face. Candy let the bread fall into my hands and said, "Hey, Little llama," _damn that nickname was back_, "I loaf you." She giggled and I laughed through a mouth full of bread, choking a little bit.

When I was finished eating I was asked by Nathan, "What were you thinking about?" I looked at him. I wasn't sure I should tell them. _They did know how you spawned the Wither_ I told myself. So I told them everything.

"So...You've been training all of these years to try and get your sister back?" Jason asked me. I nodded.

"Yes. I had told the villagers what had happened but they would always accuse me of lying. One day I finally said that she had fallen down the mountain and drowned in the river. They said things like, 'It wasn't so hard to tell the truth, was it?', 'You didn't try to help her?', and my personal favorite; 'You useless girl. You didn't even try to save your own twin!'. They shunned me. They avoided me and told me that I would never be as good as her. Smart, kind, funny, caring. I was shy and weak. Useless. That is what I was branded as. I couldn't do anything. So I began training. At first it was just running laps around the village. Then I told the blacksmith to make me a sword. I would have paid good money to get it. I worked hard to get the money I needed. I was still "useless" though, so I made one myself. I found iron and smelted the ore. I created this," I pulled my sword from it's sheath. It wasn't sparkling or perfect. It had chips in it here and there. It was stained with blood on the handle from fights and years of blisters and cuts. It was never dull though. I kept it nice and sharp. Just in case.

My twin looked at me along with Nathan, Jason, and Tori who had I had just noticed joined the group. I smiled and so did they. "Lets go for a swim!" I said to the two girls. I didn't trust these men yet completely, regardless of whether or not they saved my life.

"RACE YA!" Tori yelled and sprinted off. My sister and I soon took off after her. My run was cut short when I fell screaming to the ground. Something must have teared in my ankle. I lie in fetal position on the soft dirt, rubbing my ankle.

I sat up and tried to move my foot. I winced as the pain shot through my leg. "Damn. I always seem to be getting hurt." Taking a closer look I noticed a cut and a small piece of stone stuck to the dried blood surrounding it. Oh no. "We need to leave." I said firmly to everyone who seemed to have gathered around me. "Get our stuff, we need to get somewhere safe. Maybe an abandoned house? I don't know but something better than these tents." I attempted to stand but failed and was caught by Tori and Nathan. "Uh...Thanks. I think I can walk by myself though." I stood up straight. I put my foot forward and once I was also sent falling towards the ground again. Candy caught me this time and she and Jason both supported me.

"Tell me why do we have to leave exactly?" Jason asked me. I looked at him sternly.

I said, as if I was a teacher and he was a student that had misunderstood my instructions; "Jason, there is going to be hell soon if we do not leave now. You were laughing at me having to keep a light on as a child earlier. Well, I had a good reason for those lights that I would love to explain if we were not currently running out of time. So pick up anything valuable and Move. It." Jason looked as if he was going to say something in his defense but began to get his things together. Nathan, Tori, and Candy had all began picking up anything that they thought was valuable to them and put them in packs and bags. I was sat by a tree until someone were to help me up.

An odd noise sounded from behind the tree. a rattling of sorts. I grabbed my sword and unsheathed it. I turned around as best I could to come face to face to a beautifully sharp arrow. I looked up at the person- no-_ thing_ holding the weapon and saw that it had no face. No skin. It was a walking skeleton. It was a _monster_.


	5. Death by Battle

The animated bones drew back the arrow and released it. I had pulled my sword up just enough to where the arrow ricocheted off and only skimmed my cheek. I winced and rolled ungracefully towards the others. Small twigs and dirt gathered in my hair and stabbed my face. Tori had her own bow that glowed a purple-pink colour. She fired at the skeleton and pinned it's arm to a tree with an abnormal speed. Right between the ulna and the radius. The monster, no longer able to return fire, stared confused at its left arm. As it did so I was helped up by Nathan and Candy. I was more or less dragged away from the monster as Jason cracked its ribs with the blunt of his sword. It didn't seem to affect it much so Tori fired an arrow straight through its eye socket. Its head dislocated from the rest of its body and the body slowly crumpled into a pile of bones. Jason took the rest of its arrows, leaving the bow which was far beyond repair.

Then we were all off again, running from these things, these mobs, as Nathan put it. My childhood came flooding back to me. I physically flinched as if water was thrown onto my face. I suddenly became very serious. It wasn't that I wasn't serious before, now though I had come to a realization; We would have to keep running. Always...always running away from our fears. I didn't want that. I didn't want to be harassed by these night dwellers anymore.

I put my injured foot on the ground and sunk it into the soil beneath me. This stopped Nathan and Candy dead in their tracks. I was given odd looks. _Why was she stopping. We have to run. Is her foot better? Maybe she can run by herself now. _Is what their faces seemed to say. I stood up tall, to my full height. I wasn't exactly tall, per say, but if you stand with your head high and a look of authority on your face, you're bound to look a couple of inches taller. I looked at everyone and said simply, "Stop."

Candy smiled at me, like she had read my mind. Maybe she did, who knows what really goes on with twins except for the pair themselves. Candy unsheathed her sword and stood next to me. I began to say, "I understand that you're all confused at why I stopped and-"

I was cut off my a hysterical Jason, "Yeah, we're confused! Look at that foot of yours, do you think you're in any shape to walk? You have multiple cuts on your face, neck, shoulders, arms- EVERYWHERE! If you're alright with walking be my guest but we have to _GO_." He looked extremely angry at me. I'm sure he was worried about Nathan and Tori. I know what it's like to be confused and furious because you don't know if you can do anything.

I kept my ground and spoke softly yet harshly, "If you're done with your hissy fit I'd like to actually get in a few words." He stood there, waiting for me to finish, flipping me a rude gesture. I spoke again, "I was going to say, before I was interrupted, that for once, instead of running, we should fight back. I am sick and tired of always running away from our fears. These things that seem to be from a nightmare won't go away any time soon. This isn't a dream. We won't wake up. We have to do something about it ourselves." and that was that. My twin and I walked away from the gaping group, swords unsheathed and ready to battle.

We were joined by Tori and Nathan not long after. Tori had her bow and Nathan had a sword and a bag full of odd potions and elixirs. I heard a small "Oh come on." from the distance and Jason, scowling at me, joined us as well. I smiled at all of them and proudly said, holding up my weapon,

"Tonight, we take back what is ours. We stop running and start fighting. We end these nightmares with our heads held high and our hearts poured into every swing, hit, and kill we accomplish. Tonight, WE KILL!"


	6. The End?

"LLAMA!" Tori yelled at me. She pointed her bow at me and released an arrow. My eyes widened as I ducked out of the way and heard an unsettling moan cut short behind me. She had killed a zombie just in time. _Wait did she just call me llama? Damn it, Candy. _I sliced through another decayed creature. It's blood had turned from red, meaning that it was alive, to a sort of brown colour. Behind the once again dead monster stood an annoyed Jason. Several times now I had stolen a kill from him. I laughed. Even in this moment, surrounded by things with murderous intent, I was still amused at the look he gave me when he was pissed. He and I parted ways to prevent kill stealing. My back bumped against something and I quickly turned only to see an equally defensive Nathan. He smiled at me and I returned the small gesture of joy with a nod of my head.

I stabbed another monster. It hissed at first but slowly its eyes became dull and it disintegrated into nothing more than a pile of gun powder. I shrugged and pierced through the eye of an "Enderman". Tori had told me that this is what the tall, black skinned creatures with glowing purple eyes were called. It made a screeching noise that gradually faded into silence. It too had disintegrated, this time leaving a small orb that almost looked like a bead from a necklace. I had seen Nathan, Tori, Jason, and Candy all pick these orbs up so I grabbed it and shoved it into my bag. I acquired more items that dropped from all of the creatures. Bones and arrows from the walking skeletons, greenish orbs from the Endermen, bits and pieces of armor or weapons from zombies, gun powder from the green four-legged things, and string from the giant spiders. I knew how to put some of the items to use. I could make a new bow out of string or make bone meal from the bones. The bone meal helped to fertilize the soil of any plants or crops that you might be growing.

All was silent. Nothing came from the woods or caves. I looked over to the horizon and saw that there was an orange colour. The sun was coming up. The monsters hate light. I smiled at everyone. My smile disappeared as I saw my sister on the ground, sword out of hand and eyes closed. She was bleeding badly. The land touching me had been swallowed up by light but she was still in the shadows. I ran tiredly towards her. I had little to no energy left but I was determined to make sure she was safe. I would not lose her again. Never ever again. A zombie appeared behind her. I screamed, "NO!" as it began to bend over her motionless body, mouth open, whatever teeth left in it's mouth ready to bite into her pale flesh. I threw my self at it. It wasn't smart. Smart would have been killing the monster. It wasn't brave either. Brave would have been throwing a sword or some other weapon at the monster and dragging my sister away from it. It was stupid. Senseless. I knew that as soon as my arm was bitten. I screamed but huddled over my sister who was still unconscious. My arm was torn away from my body. I couldn't even feel the pain. I was too tired. A feeling of over whelming exhaustion washed over me. I lie there on the ground staring at my severed limb, covered in my own blood. Crimson liquid flowed out of my shoulder and my arm. _Is this the end? Is this how I'm going to die?_ I thought to myself.

And then I smiled. "That's alright." I whispered. I closed my eyes and was taken away from the world by a cold darkness.


	7. We Are You and You Are Us

Where...where am I?" I asked into darkness. I could see my breath. I shivered and reached up to rub my arms. Arms? No wait... arm. I looked down to my right. I remember now "_I knew that as soon as my arm was bitten. I screamed but huddled over my sister who was still unconscious. My arm was torn away from my body. I couldn't even feel the pain." _I lost my arm protecting my sister. Well, I suppose you could call it protecting. I'm not even sure if she's alright. I can't recall anything that happened after...

"Am I dead?" I asked again to the darkness. This time, however, I was answered. A deep, rich voice responded to my exasperation.

"No, no you are not dead. You are dreaming. You are dreaming but then you are also wide awake." Riddles?

"That doesn't make sense, if I'm dreaming then I can't be awake." I said cautiously.

"Tell me, can you feel the pain in your shoulder there?" I almost said 'no' but as soon as the voice said it I realized that my shoulder did hurt. It hurt quite a bit actually.

" does hurt. But that's...that's" I was at a loss for words.

Another voice finished my thought for me. "That's...impossible? Yes, it may seem so but as you can see, and quite obviously feel, it is very possible."

"Humans always think things are impossible until they accomplish them. That's what we like about you humans." The deep voice said.

"Wait...you aren't human?" I asked confused.

Both of the voices chuckled and the second voice, the one that seemed slightly feminine although I couldn't place a gender on it said, "No, we are not human. We are...the universe. We have known you for a great while. We know what you have done and what you will do."

The deep voice spoke now, "Yes, we are human. We are you. You have known us for a long time now. You know what we have done and what we will do."

At this point my mind was spinning. "How...what...?" My mind couldn't wrap around this idea. My confusion was once again met with the two voices chuckling.

"We do not expect you to understand yet." The feminine voice said to me.

"You have to understand yourself to understand us." said the deep voice.

"And you have to understand us to understand yourself. We are the universe and yet we are you."

"We are you and yet we are the universe."

I still had not the slightest clue as to what was going on. The voices had stopped talking. "Hello?'' My own voice carried on into the darkness and echoed. Then it was silent. Nothing but me and the slight throbbing of pain in my shoulder. The air was suddenly sucked out of my lungs as my eyes were met with too bright of a light to see correctly in. I coughed and sputtered, kneeling on the ground. Then I was thrown out of the darkness into a scene of my sister crying over me, Tori trying to stay strong but biting her lip too hard in an attempt to hold back tears. Nathan pat Candy on the back, a sadness of his own clouding his expression. Even Jason, whom I had pissed off so constantly, let a couple of tears slip down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe them away. I went to rest my hand on Tori's shoulder but my hand passed straight threw her.

Over the next few hours I had watched as Jason sewed my severed limb onto my lifeless body as Nathan gathered up my things. Tori and Candy had been digging a hole. They were going to have a funeral for me. "I'm not dead!" I screamed. I knew it was pointless. The two boys placed my body gently into the hole and everyone took turns burrying me. But that wasn't me. I wasn't dead.

**"I'M NOT DEAD!"**


	8. Back Again

I opened my eyes. My ribs felt like they were being crushed. I flexed my arms. Wait, arms? Both of my arms were there and working. Everything was dark. It smelled like earth. I was under ground. Was I back in my body? I need to get out of here. I began digging my way out of the shallow hole, my right arm sore. Actually everything was sore. I finally, after a very very long time, got to the surface. It was daytime. I saw the camp. How many days have I been gone? The camp was empty. I thought maybe everyone had moved on but then I heard voices and splashing. I ran over to the creek. Tori and Jason were in the water having some kind of splash war while Candy and Nathan chatted about something off to the side. I watched them for a while. They looked so happy. I smiled and leaned against a tree.

The gravel underneath me collapsed and I was violently sent flying into the water. I swam back up and coughed, climbing back to dry land. I attempted to wring out my shirt while still keeping it on. When I finally looked back up I was staring into the eyes of my sister. She wasn't happy to see me though, she was pointing her weapon at me. "I thought you said she wouldn't come back as a zombie." She yelled behind her.

Jason, who look astonished, just shrugged and said, "She shouldn't have."

I held up my hands, "I'm not a zombie. I have no idea what happened but you can check for a pulse if you want-" and I was on the ground. My back was on the dirt and my head was tilted backwards, exposing my neck. This is a trick that I used to use when checking for a pulse in zombies. You didn't want them to bite you so you tilted their head back and place your knee on their chin and your foot on their hand. One of your hands would hold the other hand while your other leg held the monsters legs. I smiled as Candy felt my neck for a pulse. Sure enough there it was. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Candy got off of me and helped me up. She then pulled me into a very tight hug that felt like if she were to squeeze any harder, I would break in half.

"How...?" Everyone questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know." I responded. Nathan walked over and hugged me and Candy. He was joined by Tori and eventually Jason. "Do you know how long it's been since I've been gone?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and finally Tori said, "It's been about a year." _WHAT?!_

_"_YOU'RE TELLING ME I'VE BEEN DEAD OR WHATEVER_ FOR A YEAR?"_ I nearly screamed. Tori nodded along with Candy. "Damn...what ave you guys been doing all of this time?" I asked to everyone in general.

Candy smiled and said happily, "Training mostly. We've stayed here because...your grave is- was here." _They stayed here just because of me?_

Jason now spoke up, "How is your arm working? I remember sewing it back on to your body but that was just respect guess you could how is it moving and working now'? Let me see the stitches." He walked over to me, took my arm and pulled up my sleeve. Where stitching should have been was a tattoo. I didn't have a tattoo. "Where did this come from?" He asked, baffled.

I just shook my head and said, "I am just as surprised as you are. I've never had a tattoo before." The tattoo was a thick line with lines that made it look like the sun branching off of it. "What even is this?"

Nathan's eyes widened, "How the hell did you get that tattoo?" I shrugged and he kept talking, "That tattoo is supposedly the "Sign of life". It represents a sun which brings life to earth and our universe." _Universe?_ Everything from that dark, cold place, came back to me. This entire past year that I had been gone flooded my memory. I had watched them bury my body. I had watched them this entire time. I had been talking with the universe, or was I talking to myself the whole time? I can't exactly remember what things were explained to me in that time.

My stomach growled. "Um..can I have some bread or something?" I asked nervously. Everyone laugh except for Nathan who was now eyeing my tattoo like it was something suspicious. I didn't doubt that it was.

An unfamiliar man walked into camp. "David!" Jason and Nathan greeted him.

"Hey, I have some news." he said. _How old was this guy? _

_"_So do we." Candy said cheerfully. "MY SISTER ISN'T DEAD!" David looked behind Candy at me and just stared for a while.

"That'll make this so much more interesting to tell you then." He clapped his hands together, looked me in the eye and said, "_I've found the Wither."_


	9. Old Friend

I froze. Nothing made me more terrified and more excited at the same time than what was just said. Had I heard it correctly? "What?" I asked, a bit unsure but mostly eager to hear it again. David smiled and nodded at me.

"You heard me right." He stood with his hands on his hips in what seemed like a triumphant pose. I jumped up and down like an excited dog and prodded him with more questions. How? Where? When? Now? When can we kill it?

"Woah, woah, woah. You need to train a bit more before you go out facing the Wither. You've been...dead for about a year now, you aren't in the best condition per say." Nathan stopped me. I glared at him but knew he was right. I headed over to my tent and went inside. It was as I left it. I smiled to myself and exited the tent. Candy looked at me and smiled.

"We didn't touch it." she said happily and obviously. I nodded to say that I already had seen it. "So...you going to rest?" she asked me. I looked at her as if she was crazy.

Shaking my head I answered, "Hell no. I've been still for about what a year now? No I'm not going to rest. I'm going to run a couple laps around the camp." And with that I began jogging.

Candy caught up with me and said, "I'll join you!" We were also joined by Tori who quit after three laps.

Finally I had tired myself out. It was getting dark so I headed to my tent. I had lost count of how many laps I ran. Candy had quit just a little before I did. I wanted to try and push myself because I wanted to fight the Wither and kill it before it moved too far from its current location. When I entered my tent I found Tori and Candy talking with empty bowls beside them. In front of Candy there was a bowl of what looked like soup. It wasn't steaming so i assumed it had gotten cold. Tori noticed me and held the bowl of soup towards me.

"Mushroom soup!" she smiled. I gratefully took the bowl and began eating it. More drinking it because we didn't have any spoons. After i was finished I wiped off my mouth and put my bowl on top of Tori and Candy's. I picked them up and walked outside to the creek to get some water to boil, to get rid of most of any germs, and wash the bowls in. I grabbed two buckets and headed that way, whistling all the while. I actually got a good look at the changes they all had made to the camp and noticed that it, along with a good portion of the creek, was fenced in and re-enforced with iron bars. There was now a gravel path leading to the creek and all of the tents. The fire pit was circled in stone and had a sort of roof over it, to protect it from any rain.

I bent down and filled one bucket with water. However, when I went to put it in my other hand, the bad one, I felt a sudden pain and dropped it with a loud clatter. "DAMMIT!" I yelled and picked up the bucket again. I set it beside me with the other one and stretched my arm. "What the hell?" I asked angrily to the night sky. I sat there for a good few minutes stretching my arm and trying to get it to stop hurting. I tried, once again, to pick up a bucket full of water but failed. The bucket didn't hit the rocks this time, though. David had caught the bucket.

"Hey, be careful! What's up with your arm?" He asked. I shrugged, stupid idea, and winced. "Oh. Here, I'll carry these." I thanked him and we began an awkward walk back to camp.

"It was fine earlier." I said quietly.

"What?"

"My arm. I said that it was fine earlier. I don't know why it's hurting so much now." I said a bit louder so that he could hear me. He nodded and shrugged, splashing a bit of water on my foot. "Hey!" I said trying to shake the water off of my foot. David laughed and after glaring at him for a second I laughed too. We began to ask each other questions like; "What's your favorite colour" and "How old are you" and "why do you want to kill the Wither so badly?". We both answered honestly and by the time we got to camp I had known enough about him to consider him my friend.

"I'm going to go pour these in the pot to boil." David said, walking away. I nodded and sat down cross legged. Nathan came up to me and asked about my arm.

"It's fine...Actually no it's not. For some reason when I try to pick something up it starts hurting. Now it's just hurting all of the time." I told him. I tried to hold my arm up so he could see but couldn't move it.

He looked at it for a while and then told me to look the other way for a second. I reluctantly did so and then heard a terrible pop! and I screamed. "Sorry! It had slowly popped out of place so I kind of popped it back into place." He yelled over my screaming. We heard the sound of mobs approaching and he put his hand over my mouth. I bit him.

"Did you just bite me?!" He whisper yelled.

"Yes that was for my arm!" I hissed back.

"I was helping you!"

"Whatever, it still hurt!" I could finally move my arm and I reached for a sword. "I'm going to go train!"

"You literally just regained the ability to move your arm, no you're not." He took the sword from me. We were still whispering angrily at each other.

"You can't tell me what to do Nathan!" I almost growled.

"Yes I can, I'm older."

"SO?"

"So I can tell you what to do. You are not going out tonight and training." He said authoritatively. I huffed and started walking away, towards the fence. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me to my tent, me kicking in protest the entire way. "I. Said. No!" He let me go and I folded my arms. He left and closed the flap to my tent. I crawled slowly and silently forward and saw that he was looking away at Jason. They were talking. I'm not sure about what, but it gave me time to grab my spare sword and run as fast as I could and hop over the bars and fence. I began chopping up zombies and creepers and avoiding eye contact with Endermen. I sliced a skeleton in half and crushed its skull. I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around to see the face of David. I accidentally cut his cheek with my sword.

"SORRY!" I said and stabbed a spider behind him. I stabbed my sword into the ground and basically poll vaulted up to kick and enderman in the face. God, they were tall. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping!" He responded.

"I'm just training." I said confused.

"Yes, but you remember when I said i found the Wither well-" he was interrupted by a horrifying screech. It sent chills to the bone. I turned slowly and was face to face with one of the heads of the Wither itself.


	10. What A Terrible

I jumped back and looked up just in time to see the Wither tear the head off of David's body. I was baffled. No, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? I rushed forward in anger and grief. There was nothing I could do for David and I knew that. I took a swing at the Wither. I swung again and again blindly. My new friend. Dead. Because of me. Because I wanted to train so I could prevent exactly that. I shook my head. I needed to get it together. I began running back to camp. I screamed, "WITHER! THE F**KING WITHER!" Everyone came out of their tents with some kind of weapon.

Tori fired arrows at the Wither's projectiles so that they didn't reach the others and I. Candy had a sword along with me and Nathan. Jason held two axes made of diamond and one of iron. While Tori was distracting the beast Jason ran up behind it and threw the iron ax violently at it. It hit the back of the head in the middle. It turned around and started at him. Tori turned to get more arrows. One of the heads had twisted around and shot another, smaller head at her. No one could save her in time.

Her tiny body was launched into the air as if in slow motion. The arrows from her hand had been launched with her. Her body flung against a rock and we all heard a crack that will never be erased from our minds. One of the arrows that had been released from her hand had found it's way to her eye and pinned her head to the rock. Tori was gone. Tears were running from all of our eyes but Jason seemed to be in the most emotional pain.

He threw himself at the monster. He was blinded by rage. We all shouted at him to stop, compose himself. But he didn't listen. Now he too was launched into the air. His face was half singed from the flames. The burns traveled down his body all the way to his left ankle. His body smacked the ground and his skull and rib cage caved in. His body was twisted in ways that shouldn't even be imagined. Nathan, Candy and I screamed.

We fought with all our might. Our heads were in the game the entire time but it wasn't good enough. Nathan had been speared through the chest by a branch. He had been flung into the forest and had been peirced through the heart. Blood dripped down the tree trunk and splattered on the ground.

Candy had been thrown into a strange black portal. I reached for her but when I pulled at her arm that was all I was left with. A dis embodied arm. I had tears streaming down my face. I clutched the remaining limb of my twin to my chest and face and sobbed. I then stood up and wiped the tears from my face. I slowly limped towards the Wither, my death awaiting me. I opened my arms and closed my eyes. I heard that sickening noise that the monsters jaw made when it unhinged. I heard the projectile soar through the air. I felt the burn of the flames on my skin and the breaking of every bone of mine. I smiled...

And then I opened my eyes.

"What a terrible dream."

I whispered to myself.


End file.
